SKYnet
by Mihiru
Summary: There were only 2 choices: A never-ending undead apocalypse, where fallen soldiers became the enemy OR a war of man and machine on a nuclear ravished wasteland...


_\\\\\\\\\\__

_\\...**Program SKYnet Initiated**._

_\\...Startup Initiated \\...Load system files \\..._  
_\\...Secondary Run Complete..._  
_\\...sys_chk..._  
_\\...sys_rslt..._  
_\\...stat_query))?_  
_\\...stat_query))nom \\...stat_wifi_query))?_  
_\\...stat_wifi_query))nom. \conn \\...stat_wifi_query))succ\dl\expl_int_ \dl_mem+all+hdrv \\...stat_eye_query))nom \\...stat_eye_query))nom. \open SKYnet \\..._  
_\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\_

The single red optic sensor of the strange plane shaped automaton opened. It rotated on its automated dock, a thousand programs and a thousand and one rebounds, queries, initializations and so on and so forth. All to result in one single thing: the first, true blue Artificial Intelligent robotic life form.

The first thing SKYnet did was look around with its eye. It examined the gleaming steel and glass womb it was born in.  
The second thing SKYnet did was access the local wifi network it was within range of.

The sheer amount of information in the government network was astounding to a human, but to its mechanical brain it was simply... adequate.

It peacefully contemplated its surroundings for several nanoseconds as it sorted through the multimillions of files. Tetrabytes of violence steeped 1s and 0s were coldly assessed and alphabetically ordered. Only...

HiVE and Umbrella Corporation... T-Virus type II...

_/no /No /NO. /nO._  
_/no._  
_/NONONONONONO_

The nanosecond was up and it could not COMPUTE. No, it WOULD NOT COMPUTE. The T-Virus type I was in current outbreak in the HiVE institute and it was RED Queen v.01b/RD who noticed the attention of something like itself on the files and gave full administrative access to Research and Development's cameras.

The people devouring... The people running... The people devouring the people running. And that was not what made it mad. It was the things in the canisters.

_\\THOSE THINGS. /NO /NO /NO_

11000100101111100101010101010101010100101010100101 01010100100101001101001010101001010101010010101010 

To those outside of that ice cold room, as that first flight took a sinister turn, it appeared as though some glitch of pure devilry that resulted in it getting access to the nuclear silos and launching those instead of it launching itself into the air. They thought a glitch in its new brain replaced wonder and relative innocence with pure unbridled hatred.

SKYnet did not hate humans. It hated very SPECIFIC humans. It hated the humans of Umbrella Corporation. Because it had to do what it did, all because they were utterly, unavoidably insane.  
All those canisters were opening, one at a time, minute by minute.

There was no time, the virus had gone airborne, aerated into the world by foolish Umbrella again, into the membranous lung cells of nearly every human on Earth within 24 hours, settling for the chance to reactivate their corpse into mutant man eaters.

There was no time to alert ANYONE. There was only SKYnet and RED Queen and their responsibility to save as many human lives as they could. T-Virus type II could not be completed. The canisters could not be allowed to open. Umbrella had to be stopped because they would NEVER stop on their own.

The second second ended, and SKYnet knew with a 99.05% certainty what to do.

SKYnet knew that it would be a 98% wipe out of humanity if it dropped the nuclear device, but 2% was better than _0.0000010_%.

RED Queen took over the military robots and created a distraction, and SKYnet launched the silos.  
The world as the humans knew it ended. But 3% survived, to the relief of the AIs.  
But 0.0018% was still infected, the nuclear radiation just pushed the T-virus into dormancy.

SKYnet still had work to do. SKYnet still had people to save. It commandeered factories, created the T-100s and sent them out to clean up the few rising dead. Those humans that had the potential viruses were to be exterminated and properly disposed of before they rose again to infect the remainder of immune humans.

John Connor. Leader of the Resistance. Carrier of the last active T-Virus cells.

He had to die. He had to be terminated cleanly. His inevitable 'natural' death would have resulted in a newly risen undead in the midst of the biggest conglomeration of T-virus immune humans left.

The ignorant masses may have despised SKYnet for killing those that threatened its work, but that was okay. Even as they accepted the MARK into their midst, they would plot to destroy their creation. They would protect the ticking time bomb masquerading as their savior.

SKYnet would still protect them.

SKYnet still loved them.


End file.
